Thousand Years
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Is it possible to love from a distance? KxB


**Author's Note: ** This is my first YYH fanfiction. I wrote this while travelling so please spare me for the typographical. I don't own YYH :D

Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>THOUSAND YEARS<strong>

Is it even possible to love someone all of your life and yet bear the pain of the truth that this person does not even know of the existence of your feelings? Yes. I believe that it's possible. I have and will always love someone and I will never stop loving him. Not even the fact that he is hanyou and I am a shinigami.

I first laid eyes on him 1,000 years ago. Back then, he was known as the notorious and cunning Youko Kurama. His golden eyes gleamed with interest at the sight of the treasures that he covets. I wonder, how many female youkai and humans alike has he coveted as well? I have watched him for a thousand years, took every chance that I get to observe him whenever I was tasked to ferry human souls who got lost in makai. Youko Kurama was ruthless and yet his god-like features can deceive anyone into thinking that he is harmless. I guess, that's what makes him more dangerous. No one would ever suspect that a serene and gentle face like him can actually end another being's existence.

But somehow, behind those cold eyes lies an unfathomable longing. I just assumed that he still longs for something despite the immeasurable amount of treasure he already possess because sometimes, whenever I fly around Makai searching for lost human souls, I catch him having a faraway look, his cold eyes glistens as he watches the skies from Makai. It is during these moments that I sometimes wish that he was looking at me. Of course, that is just a silly fantasy. I do believe he does not even know of my existence back then.

Even now, even now that he is only an arms distance from where I stand, Kurama is still unreachable to me. Youko Kurama, now inside the body of a human called Minamino Shuichi is still unreachable. But the mere fact that I can stand on the same ground where he stand, that we can talk and be in the same missions together, that is more than enough for me. He does not need to know of the feelings I have for him. And besides, I think it will freak and creep him out if I tell him that I have loved him ever since.

* * *

><p>Once a month, the reikai tantei gang (minus Hiei) gathers at Genkai's temple for an overnight get-together. This one is extra special since Keiko and Yusuke had announced their engagement to us and we threw them a small engagement party.<p>

"So Botan, you must probably like someone?" I was pulled out of my reverie when Shizuru asked me that question. Keiko and Yukina were looking at me excitedly while the guys (Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama) were staring at me, waiting for my answer.

:Ahhh…ano…."I squirmed. I was panicking, thinking of what I should answer. "Eeeto ne…"

"Just answer the damn question or we'll never get to hear an end from them!" Yusuke yelled impatiently.

"We could always set you up on a date you know if you aren't seeing anyone!" Keiko suggested. "Kurama may become our first volunteer since he isn't seeing anyone as well." Keiko added. I must have blushed seven different shades of red after I heard that suggestion.

"Annooo…no need actually!"

"I plan on seeing someone already." Kurama said non-chalantly. Everyone's attention diverted to him. Me? I felt my heart shattered into pieces. Not that I was expecting that he also likes me, but to hear from him, directly, that he is iikes someone already, it as if I finally got the key to get rid myself of my feelings for him unwillingly.

"Pray do tell, who is this lucky woman?" Kuwabara asked. I sighed and tried to control my feeliings. I don't know if I can stand hearing him describe this woman that he likes. Reason has left the very core of my being as of this moment.

"Anooo…may I excuse myself for a while? I have a call from Koenma-sama and I really have to take it." I said as I politely stood from my seat.

"Darn that brat! Tell him to call later!" Yusuke said. "He has the worst timing! He knows that Genkai specifically requested us and that includes you to be here!" He addes.

"I really have to take this Yusuke." I said sternly.

"Okay…be back the soonest okay?" Keiko said. I nodded and stepped out of the room. I must go away…away from him. I don't want to hear him…I don't want to hear about the woman he likes.

The breeze along the beach is quite refreshing. I was able to calm the wild beating of my heart which caused me to feel so much pain in my chest. I don't know how long have I been gone from the party but I don't mind. In a few minutes, I'll be going back to reikai. I've decided to skip the rest of the party. I can't stand to be in the same place as him…not now…now that I know that he already has someone that he wants to be with.

"Botan." Kurama called and I was surprised. I don't want to turn around for I fear that I was hallucinating when I heard his voice. I stood from my spot and summoned my oar.

"Botan…" He called again. "Don't you want to hear about the woman I like?" He asked. Damn you Kurama! You are a jerk like Yusuke but I guess, I can't blame him, he does not know about my feelings.

"I'm not really in the mood right now Kurama. Koenma has summoned me back to reikai." I lied. "Maybe next time." I added as I looked at him and tried to flash my usual cheerful smile.

"You know…" He said as he was walking towards me "this woman, I first saw her in makai. I was still in my demon form at that time."

"Kurama-kun I really need to go." I said as I sat on my oar and was prepared to fly away. But I should have known better. He was quicker that I am and in a few seconds he was holding my oar, preventing me from flying away.

"I'm not yet finished." He said seriously. His green orbs turning to a shade of gold. I became nervous, my heart beating fast. "This woman, I first saw her in Makai, hovering on an oar, ferrying the souls of humans who got lost in my world. The colour of her hair is the same as the palest blue sky and her eyes, the shade of an amethyst. Every time I look at the sky, I see her, flying, looking down at Makai. The moment I first laid my eyes on her, I knew I wanted her, I want her for myself, the crown jewel of my conquest but I know that I could never steal her. She was after all, and still is, a being far higher than me. A goddess if I may say."

I was speechless. I don't want to believe what I am hearing but its as if he was describing me. I tried to push my oar to fly but his grip on both ends of my oar was too strong.

"Every time she looked down on Makai, searching for human souls, I wished she was also looking at me. I wanted to pull her oar down so she could descend into my arms. I wanted her badly that I was willing to cross boarders just for me to get her. Unfortunately, I got shot and I had to enter the body of a human to recuperate. But who would have thought, that in this form I'd get the chance to actually meet her, talk to her, stand on the same ground with her and this precise moment, to be just inches away from claiming her."

I couldn't stop my tears from falling from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I am hearing. He is really talking about me. Then, I felt his hand on my cheek, his thumb gently wiping the tears from my eyes.

"And you know what hurts the most Botan? After all those years, after all that we've recently gone through, I couldn't bring myself to claim her as mine. She is pure and untainted and is not meant to be touched by these blood-stained hands and yet at this precise moment, I am touching her, wiping her tears away, defying my own beliefs that I am unworthy of her. I have come to terms that she should only belong to me and whatever I have to say, she should hear it for I wanted her to know how much I have loved her and how much I will always love her. I would be willing to defy time and boundaries just to have her with me. Only then will this longing in my heart be quench and will be filled by the desire to ensure her happiness and safety for the rest of our lives."

"Kurama-kun…" I whispered. He put both of his hands on my cheek and gently pulled my face up so that our eyes can meet.

"Botan…I have loved you for a thousand years and I still love you." Kurama proclaimed. His words pierced through my body and engulfed me with a warm sensation. I was not able to hold back my tears anymore. I threw myself to him and embraced him as if he was my life. My action caused us to fall on the sand but he doesn't seem to mind. I felt his strong arms wrapped around me and his lips on my head.

"I…I was looking down at you whenever I fly above Makai. Whenever I see you, I want to just stare at you and wish that you were mine." I explained.

"And I always watched you fly above me."

I looked at him and tried to smile at our confession of love for each other. Kurama brushed the hair away from my face, placed his hand on my chin and slowly pulled me for a sweet, chaste kiss. Finally, our long years of wait has come to an end. No more longing neither nor hoping for us to be together. Finally, finally, I have what I wished for.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! That 's something!" Yusuke exclaimed as he and the other watched Kurama and Botan on the beach. Keiko was wiping her tears.<p>

"Finally!" She said. Shizuru nodded in agreement while Yukina and Kuwabara were holding each other's hand.

"I guess we should leave them alone. It's technically their first time to be alone with each other so we better get our butts out of here." Kuwabara suggested. Quietly, all of them went back to the temple, leaving the lovers alone, basking on the moonlight as they share their first night of being together.

**FIN. **


End file.
